1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of the control console in the cab of an agricultural combine harvester. More specifically it relates to a sliding control console attached to the operator's seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of grain has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue in the attempt to make harvesting operations more efficient and effective. A combine harvester generally includes a head which cuts the crop. The head then moves the cut crop into a feeder house. The feeder house lifts the cut crop into the threshing and separation areas of the combine. The grain is separated from the stalk by a rotor. The grain is then moved and stored in a grain tank. The chaff and trash are deposited from the rear of the combine. An operator usually runs these various operations from a glass-enclosed cab. Typically, a cab is located behind the head and in front of the threshing and separation areas of the combine. An operator can observe most of the combine activities from the cab. During harvesting periods it is not uncommon for the combine to be operated for an extended time. Sometimes a single operator will use a combine for 16 to 18 hours a day. Furthermore, several operators may alternate in the use of the combine. Therefore is it necessary to provide a cab which will allow maximum operator comfort and flexibility. This will permit the operator to remain mentally alert for the long time intervals needed to harvest crops. One aspect of maintaining the operator's alertness is to provide a control console that may be manipulated to a comfortable position. Equally important is to provide a control console which is located in a manner to allow an unobstructed view of the various combine operations. It would also be advantageous to provide a control console which would be suitable to different sized individuals. Finally it would be desirable to provide a control console that is easy to access for maintenance on the various control systems.
The effort to design and manufacture an acceptable control console for farm operations is considerable. The research effort has followed several paths. Because of the increasing number of control systems on a combine, the control console has grown in size, weight and complexity. The weight of the control console has typically forced the console to be mounted directly to the cab floor. From an ergonomic standpoint, this required a lot of movement on the operator's part. Also, depending on the location of the console, the operator's view of the farming operation could be restricted. Some effort to move the controls to an area near an arm rest has been undertaken. However, the quantity of controls on the console has resulted in several uncomfortable designs from an operator's standpoint. Important considerations in the design of a control console located at the side of the operator include such factors as operator view, the distance between the elbow height and hip pivot point and the distance between the elbow and fingertip. A design which would consider a range of operators from very large builds (so-called 95th percentile person) to very small builds (so-called 5th percentile person) would greatly improve the ease of use of a control console.
The prior art illustrates these and additional difficulties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,230 discloses a vehicle control armrest in a vibration isolated control module. The armrest has a single pivot point and cannot be adjusted to reflect a different sized operator. Specifically, the distance from the operator's elbow to the control handle remains fixed. If a smaller or larger operator desired to use control stick 72, the distance from the natural bend of their elbow to the control stick 72 could not be easily adjusted. Furthermore, the general position of the operator's arm would have to remain relatively constant. Over a long period of time, such as during harvesting operations, this one position could become very uncomfortable. Furthermore, the weight of the console necessitates that the console be attached to the cab floor. Finally, maintenance access to the console is complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,308 discloses an industrial vehicle having an adjustable and pivotal armrest. Similar to the above prior art, this device has a single pivot point which does not allow an adjustment to suit a variety of different sized individuals. Again the weight of the control console requires it be affixed to the cab floor and maintenance access is difficult
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,869 discloses an adjustable control console. Here the control console is imbedded into the chair and arm rest. An assembly illustrated in FIG. 3 allows the console to be pivoted about 24. However, this again does not allow an adjustment to suit a variety of individuals. Finally, maintenance on such an assembly may be a difficult task.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,520 discloses an adjustable armrest with integral vehicle controls. This invention discloses a pivoting section containing the control equipment and an adjustable armrest. This device provides better support, but requires two separate adjusting mechanisms 87 and 47 to comfortably adjust the armrest. Furthermore, because of the single pivot point, the amount of weight which can be placed on the armrest is limited. This, in turn, limits the number of controls which can be placed on the armrest. Finally, access for maintenance is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,080 discloses a shiftable control console for tractors. This console is attached directly to the floor. This results in a number of controls being placed on the console. However, if the operator adjusts the seat, then a corresponding adjustment must be made to the position of the console. Further, an armrest is provided as an attachment to the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,778 discloses a control assembly for operating an agricultural tractor. Again, this invention has a single pivot about item 14. The armrest can slide. However, because the assembly must be supported by a single pivot point, the weight (and consequently the number of controls) is limited. Further, the distance between the operator's hip and elbow are fixed. It would be desirable to be able to alter this distance for a variety of operator sizes or during a long work day.
Consequently, the need exists for an operator seat sliding control console which will provide an unobstructed view of farming operations, will be easy to maintain and is adjustable for a wide range of individuals.